Birds of Prey
by xboxman523
Summary: Ryan Holliday wasn't expecting much when his boss told him Alfred, Arthur and him that they were being sent to the Middle East to act as mercenary pilots in the Dhimarese air force. He certainly wasn't expecting to meet his old enemy.


**Hello and welcome to the first story I have published. My friend helped me with making it. We both are excited to see what people think of it. Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>I took a long look at the surroundings in the room that was told by me and Alfred's boss to meet him, Arthur, Arthur's boss and Alfred in at precisely 1200. When I arrived at the room the chairs were positioned in an order that reminded me of a theatre, which Alfred always spelled theater no matter how many times Arthur tried to correct him. Speaking of Alfred, perched on a metal folding chair was, Alfred sleeping next to an annoyed Arthur.<p>

Arthur stood up and said "Ryan, glad to see you're here. Hey Alfred, Ryan is here. Alfred, Alfred… America." Arthur then tried to wake up Alfred by poking him multiple times. All this provoked from Alfred was that he just snorted a bit and turned the other direction. "Wake up you wanker, soon our bosses are going to begin to speak" growled Arthur. Finally Arthur put his face close to Alfred's ear and shouted 'Wake Up!" Alfred then jumped up in shock and in that instant head-butted Arthur pretty hard. "You % #% %! Watch that dumb $!$ !#$ head of yours" howled Arthur.

As Arthur began to nurse his bruised jaw, Alfred turned to me and said "Hey, Ryan you made it." It was at that moment that our boss stopped talking with Arthur's boss and turned to us. He reached up and pulled down a projector screen from the top of the whiteboard.

"I'll make it brief," said our boss "Recently, Paran a Middle Eastern nation that has had very close ties with the Soviet Union has gone through a sort of Nationalist Revolution. Now the government of Paran wants to flex it's muscles so they have made threats to their neighbor, the Republic of Dhimar. "

At this point, I raised my hand, Arthur's boss gave me a nod. "What's this got to do with us"?

Arthur's boss smoothly replied "The Dhimarese government is nervous that a war might occur so they have called mercenaries to join their air force."

"So let me get this straight, Dhimar needs heroes!" said Alfred, "Ryan that's perfect for us since you were in our air force and I'm a hero!" as he was saying this he raising his arms and in some sick running joke, he slapped Arthur across the face, as well as slapping my shoulder. Arthur wincing as he was struck.

Arthur's boss nodded "indeed we thought Ryan's experience in aviation would be perfect for this task." After the briefing Alfred, Arthur and I were having a chat out in the hallway.

"Our bosses gave me a list of the aircraft we are going to be flying in," I said.

"I bet Ryan and me, are going to be in F22 raptors," Alfred happily chirped, "it is our country's finest fighter jet, and if it's made by me then it's the best in the world."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Alfred," England said while looking at the list, "You and Ryan are going to be in a F4 Phantom 2 E variant while I'm going to be flying a Lightning F3"

"Damn it" moaned Alfred and he lowered his shoulders and let out a big sigh.

"Don't worry" I said while patting Alfred on the back "you'll get to fly it someday." "Besides man," I continued, "she may be old but she still got a nice pair of legs." As the three of us walked out of the building, security personnel led us into a armored limousine. After a short ride we arrived at the airfield where our flight to Dhimar was going to depart. I looked over the plane noting the Dhimar marking and the rust. As the plane took off, I slowly started to nod off into a nice dark slumber.

Suddenly, I felt a hand shaking me and a voice saying "wake up." I lethargically squirmed around a little bit and yawned "what is it?" "We've arrived" I blinked open my eyes and saw Arthur looking me in the face.

"Come on, everybody, let's go!" Alfred yelled in his usual voice in the background. I stretched out and reached for the edge of my seat and pushed myself out of my seat grabbing my duffel bag on the way. As I stepped down the loading ladder, suddenly bright sunlight flooded my vision I closed my eyes until finally I was able to see. A wave of heat suddenly burst upon me making me sweat a lot inside my flight suit. As I looked around I saw a few hangers, munitions depots and personnel building. A big airstrip was laid in the middle of the base with some relatively well-kept buildings surrounding it to the sides.

"We might as well go check where our commander is" Arthur said.

"Yeah I can't wait!" said Alfred. As we walked in between the buildings: a multitude of personnel were in the middle of walking around doing their tasks. Arthur stopped one of them and asked him where the commanders' office was. The man pointed to a particularly big building in the middle of the air base. Arthur thanked him, called us over and we made our way to the office. As Arthur opened the door a burst of cool air greeted us, and me and Alfred both perked up immediately now that we weren't sweltering in the heat. A short, bald man was sitting behind a wooden desk looking at papers, with a serious expression on his face. He looked up at us and his expression changed to one of polite happiness.

He immediately rose from his desk and said "welcome, are you guys the new pilots the commander has been expecting?" "

Yes, yes we are" said England holding his hand out.

"Very nice to meet you all" said the secretary vigorously shaking Arthurs' hand. "Come, the commander is expecting you guys" said the secretary. He led us up a flight of stairs to a door with a plaque with Beilschmidt written on it. As we walked into the room we saw a middle-aged Caucasian man sporting a well-polished uniform.

"Ah," he said, "it appears the new cannon fodder has arrived". He stood up and gave each of us a rough hand shake. "I'm Major Ludwig Beilschmidt," he began," I don't care what you were before you came here, but now that you are under my commander you will follow whatever orders, do you understand?"

"Ludwig what are you doing here," Alfred and Arthur said!

Ludwig sighed then said, "Hello."

I looked at Alfred and Arthur confusingly and said, "you three know each other."

"Totally dude," Alfred said, "he's Germany."

Ludwig held out his hand and said, "nice to meet you Ryan, I have read your file and I am expecting your help with protecting Dhimar."

I shook his hand and replied, "well if your Germany what are you doin out here?"

Ludwig leaned in and said, "I am uncover as a mercenary who has been given command of this airbase. I will be briefing you on your missions and watching over you from the control tower." After the introduction Ludwig led us over to a pile of papers we had to sign. "Alright then now that you chaps are here I will need to introduce you to the other member of your squadron." While he was saying this though, Alfred was running around his office checking out every single object and playing with some of them. "Ahem" coughed the commander "I think one member is probably not paying attention."

"Alfred," Arthur said with a stern look on his face.

"Oh sorry, dude," Alfred said to Ludwig. Ludwig had a disgusted look on his face after he was called dude.

"We'll take my jeep to the mess hall," he said soon after. When we exited the building Ludwig told Alfred to hold the door open for us. As Arthur and Ludwig walked by Alfred stuck his tongue out at them. We soon entered the jeep me and Alfred were in the back while Ludwig and Arthur were in the front.

"Hey," Alfred whined, "I wanted to be in the shotgun."

Ludwig responded by saying, "If you don't shut your trap I'll show you a real shotgun seat." Alfred got a nervous look on his face and stayed quiet.

While riding along Alfred turned on the radio and gleefully said, "We should totally listen to some American music dudes." He pressed a few buttons and soon Fortunate Son was playing on the radio. "It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate son," Alfred began to sing rather poorly.

"Man," I said "I haven't heard this song since I was in Nam."

"Don't forget Ryan, I was there with you," Alfred said.

"Alfred I don't understand why you like this garbage," Arthur said, "Besides everyone knows that the Beatles are the best." Arthur quickly changed the channel and soon Hey Jude was playing. "Hey Jude, don't make it bad," was all Arthur could sing (quite badly though) before he and Alfred started to argue over who has the best music.

While this was going on Ludwig gave me look that seemed to say, "how do you handle being with these guys?"

I tapped his shoulder and whispered to him "Don't worry you'll get used to it."

As the jeep rolled to a gravel-crunching stop outside of the mess hall Ludwig stopped us and said, "Before you go in there, you guys should know that the ground crews don't really seem too fond of this pilot I was told the guy beat a man who laughed at him."

"Ha-ha that doesn't sound bad, "I said, "Arthur, Alfred and I can probably change this bastard's attitude around." When we entered the mess hall the first thing we noticed was that the only person in the room was a woman sitting at a table with grayish-white hair. When the door shut she turned around and I noticed she had a big ribbon on her hair. As I saw her hair, my mind raced back to a place I never wanted to return to.


End file.
